Encaminándonos
by Faig2
Summary: Dos caminos diferentes, ¿un mismo destino?. Sólo el sendero está definido. ¿Qué misterio envuelve aquel sombrío joven? - Capítulo III
1. El Inicio

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.

_*Palabras cursivas:_ Pensamiento de Naruto.

_**Capítulo I:**_** El Inicio**

_Ciertamente no había sido un día muy bueno…_ pensaba un joven de cabellos dorados mientras subía con algo de pesadez las escaleras.

Había sido una mañana ocupada a comparación del día anterior. Como era de esperarse se había sometido nuevamente a las largas sesiones de entrevistas, las cuales, para variar, no habían tenido mayor resultado que las anteriores. _¿A cuántas entrevistas había acudido aquella semana?_ se cuestionaba mentalmente. Lo suficiente como para no tener ni tiempo de almorzar una merienda decente, se respondía a sí mismo, mientras se posicionaba frente a la puerta de lo que era su apartamento; con intención de abrirla introdujo una llave en la vieja cerradura, y con gran esfuerzo trato de girarla mas lo único que logró fue torcerla.

¡Demonios! – Injuriando por primera vez en el día a pesar de su pésima jornada, el de rubia cabellera trataba de recordar exactamente cuánto era lo que debía por "subsistir" en ese desván que llamaba apartamento.

Sus piernas flaqueaban ligeramente, ya no soportaban su peso. Estaba muy cansado, así que optó por sentarse en el suelo del corredor, apoyándose en la pared que separaba su apartamento de la habitación contigua a la suya. Sin darse cuenta se había vuelto una hábito hacer eso. Fue entonces que se percató de la tenue luz que escapaba bajo la puerta de aquella habitación cayendo en la cuenta de que, durante todo el tiempo en el que estaba viviendo ahí, ese cuarto nunca había sido ocupado.

_Seguramente este cuarto está en peores condiciones que los otros, eso debe ser. _Vagas cavilaciones invadían su mente mientras se levantaba del piso. Habría sido un descanso más extenso de no ser por el endemoniado frío que le calaba los huesos.

De repente, unos acelerados pasos estremecieron la madera del suelo, al parecer provenían de las escaleras. Una conocida sensación recorrió fríamente su espalda. No había duda de que era ella.

– ¡¡Naruto!! – Una mujer de largos cabellos amarillos se acercaba raudamente a su objetivo. – ¡¿Creías que escaparías de mí?! – Con una rapidez impresionante cogió de la camisa al joven que hace poco yacía sentado en el suelo. – ¡¿Dónde está mi dinero?!

– Tsu…Tsunade-obachan – Con leve voz el ojiazul trataba de defenderse. – Es…estaba a punto de ir a buscarte... – Soltando una risa nerviosa, Naruto trataba de inventar mentalmente una excusa creíble._ Imposible. _

Su situación no era la mejor de todas, y al parecer no mejoraría hasta encontrar un nuevo trabajo. Después de todo el esfuerzo sólo quedaba esperar, y él estaba dispuesto.

– No pienso esperarte ni un día más, ¡¿entendiste bien, muchacho?!

Por lo visto ella no. ¡_Avara! Tres meses no justifica tanto escándalo, y más si se trata del absurdo precio que tengo que pagar. _

– Oye anciana, que te parece si hacemos un trato!

La prominente mujer aumentando la fuerza del agarre lo estampó más contra la pared.

– ¡¿Crees qué estoy bromeando?! – Soltó un leve suspiro, fijando sus ojos color miel expresó con tono sereno en un cambio radical – Mira Naruto, todo este tiempo te he esperado, pero ya cruzaste el límite. Será mejor que…

– Está bien, está bien. Ya entendí. – Con torpe asentimiento se rascó la cabeza. Sabía bien lo que debía hacer.

Desajustando el agarre casi por completo, la mujer retrocedió un paso. La paciencia se le estaba agotando.

– El orgullo no te llevará a ningún lado. Eso ya deberías saberlo Na…

– ¡¿Porque debería saberlo?! ¡Yo no fui él que decidió largarse y regresar después de tanto tiempo esperando que me recibieran como si nada hubiera pasado! – Mostrando severidad en sus palabras, Naruto se deshizo del agarre.

– ¡¿Y crees qué comportándote como un niñato berrinchudo arreglarás las cosas?! – Aseveró una vez más la mujer con mayor entonación.

– ¡Yo nunca dije que quería arreglar las cosas! – Cambiando la expresión de sus azules ojos, los fijó nuevamente en ella. Trataba de ocultar la verdad.

Por un breve instante una densa atmósfera se apoderó de la situación. Después de unos segundos en silencio, el rubio retomó la conversación cambiando totalmente su semblante. Sin embargo, la entereza de alguien estaba a punto de explotar.

–Vaya que las discusiones dan hambre. Uhm… dudo que a esta hora el Ichir…– Pero no terminó la frase debido al tremendo golpe que recibió en la mejilla izquierda. Era obvio de quien provenía. – ¡¿Qué demonios?! – Exclamó súbitamente.

Los golpes de Tsunade Senju eran de temer, era lo que se comentaba; un rumor no tan difícil de creer del cual ahora podía dar fe y testimonio de su autenticidad. Podía sentir como un fuerte dolor quemaba su rostro con mucha intensidad y casi al instante pudo percibir el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca. El impacto había sido tal que se encontraba tirado dos metros más allá de su puerta. Su palpitante mejilla ya mostraba claras evidencias de lo potente que había sido la colisión.

– ¡¡¡ Si no entiendes por las buenas tendrá que ser por las malas!!! – Sin dejar de mirarlo se acercó a un Naruto que portaba cierta confusión en su rostro y asiéndolo por el cuello de su camisa volvió a impactarle un fuerte puño. – Los adultos deben resolver sus problemas como tal. ¡Tú ya no eres un niño, Naruto! – Su voz se mantenía firme. Naruto, en cambio, sólo recibía los golpes. Pero no era su intención recibirlos todos. Él era consciente de que quizá merecía algunos, pero si era Tsunade quien se los proporcionaría, con dos bastaba. Así que cuando Tsunade se acercó nuevamente, él se paró y sin saber cómo se apoyó en la pared.

– ¿Cómo adultos, eh? – Ante tal resolución, la rubia detuvo su paso dejando una distancia prudente. – Creo que de esta manera podría arreglar todos mis problemas. – Agregó Naruto con burla evidente.

– Hn– Bastó un resoplido para que Naruto comprendiera que la mujer proseguiría enseguida.

Sin embargo, eso no fue posible. Una chillona voz se oyó por el corredor y casi al instante una joven mujer se aproximaba hacia ellos con paso acelerado, interrumpiendo cualquier intención por parte de ambos.

– ¡Tsunade-sama, qué ha hecho! – Pronto la recién llegada clavó una preocupada mirada en el desvencijado rostro del rubio – ¡Naruto!– Y en un gesto confidente se acercó hacia él declarando en voz baja. – Ya sabes como se pone cuando toma. Con un café se le quita, ya verás. – Claro, Naruto sabía muy bien que ella se refería a una "jarra" de café. Pero ese no era el caso.

– ¡¡Shizune!! – Exclamó con enardecido gesto la susodicha – ¡¿Qué demonios crees qué estás haciendo?!

– Mi trabajo, Tsunade-sama. Ya sabe que en esas condiciones usted no está habilitada para realizar los cobros de la pensión. Le he dicho muchas veces que…– Estaba a punto de recitarle el sermón de siempre cuando se percató de lo que ha simple vista no le fue evidente. Esta vez no estaba ebria, lo cual habría sido un alivio de no ser por el hecho de que la Tsunade que conocía estaba hecha una fiera. – Lo…lo que quería decir era… – Y lo que estaba a punto de convertirse en una mala invención se vio interrumpido por una consistente voz.

– Tsunade…sabía que eras tú.

– Hum. ¡Será mejor que no te entrometas en esto! – Reclamó la mujer con gesto mordaz.

– ¿Y supones entonces que me quede como espectador de la fuerte golpiza que está recibiendo mi ahijado? – Exclamaba con tranquilidad un hombre que aparentaba una edad mayor a la que realmente tenía.

– En eso te equivocas. –Muy convincente de sus palabras, la mujer se acercó hacia él – Yo no supongo nada. Estoy segura de que por tu bien no te entrometerás.

– Claro, claro. Sólo era una suposición, me quedaré aquí si no te molesta. – Asintiendo con movimientos rápidos de cabeza, retrocedió velozmente hasta quedar bajo el umbral de la puerta que había abierto para darse paso. Justo a un lado de él, la silueta de un joven apareció de repente. Tsunade al igual que los demás, no había advertido su presencia hasta que este habló.

– Pensé que era un lugar tranquilo. – Dirigiéndose a Jiraiya, quien hace un momento había intentado intervenir en dicha discusión.

– Tú…– Mirando fijamente hacia él, Tsunade reparó en su presencia – Uchiha. ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?

– Hn. – Bufó con algo de molestia el aludido.

_Uchiha. ¿Dónde…?_

– Creo que hablaremos más tarde, si te parece. –Interrumpió Jiraiya. El muchacho de blanquecina piel asintió quedamente. Entonces se dirigió a Tsunade.

– Bueno, creo que esta noche me quedaré en tu posada. ¡¿No te alegra, eh?!

Sin responder al pervertido gesto que este portaba, Tsunade retomó la plática que hace unos minutos había iniciado.

– ¿Te tomaron el rastro?

– …

– Tenemos que tomar nuevas precauciones. ¡Shizune!

– Sí.

– Quiero que averigües todo sobre…– Una molesta tos impidió que continuará.

– Ejem. No quiero interrumpir pero creo que podemos hablar de esto más tarde. – Jiraiya sabía bien que ese no era un tema para tratarse en frente de quien sea, y por "quien sea" se refería a la única persona que aparentemente no comprendía bien esta situación en la que él había sido totalmente ignorado: Naruto.

– Cierto. Pero primero debo terminar un asunto. – Naruto aún apoyado en la pared, sin entender mucho de lo que estaba sucediendo o casi nada, encaró a Tsunade, sabía que él era el "asunto".

– No hay tiempo para eso. – Tratando de ponerle fin a la fuerte golpiza que Naruto estaba recibiendo, Jiraiya argumentó – Puede que las cosas se compliquen. – Dirigió una mirada hacia el aún misterioso joven.

– Hum. Comprendo. –Tsunade había entendido la indirecta. – Shizune! Encárgate de que la habitación 125 quede totalmente limpia.

Shizune aún no comprendía de qué hablaba Tsunade.

–Naruto, quiero que desocupes la habitación en este momento. – Su voz firme resonó en todo el ancho corredor. Jiraiya al escucharla no pudo evitar sorprenderse, sin embargo era algo que esperaba, los motivos eran claros. Lamentablemente esta vez no podría involucrarse en el tema por más que quisiera. Una promesa era una promesa. No podía hacer nada más que contemplar la situación.

Pero Naruto no era tonto. Sabía muy bien que esta vez no podría recurrir a nadie, ni siquiera al propio Jiraiya. Esta vez era definitivo, tendría que irse.

Sin embargo, entre los presentes había alguien que no era totalmente indiferente al reciente acontecimiento. No, no lo era. El motivo, era simple: Tenía asuntos más importantes que discutir que tonterías como esas. ¿De qué estaban hablando? No le interesaba en lo más mínimo. No obstante, ese "temita" le estaba restando tiempo a "su" tiempo, el cual, ya de por sí era limitado.

– ¿Cuánto es? – Escueta y directa. Una pregunta digna de un Uchiha.

–…

–…

Sin más miramientos el joven pelinegro ingreso a su habitación, en la cual no demoró más de tres minutos, lo suficiente para girar un cheque. Y regresando a su anterior posición, extendió el pequeño papel a una aturdida Tsunade. No es que esa actitud le sorprendiera, desde luego que algo así podía esperarse de un Uchiha, siempre creyendo que el dinero lo arreglaría todo. Su desconcierto se debía a que su plan perfecto acababa se ser arruinado. Lo cual probablemente podría deberse a la intromisión de un individuo no previsto.

– El monto debe ser suficiente como para olvidar este irrelevante problema algunos meses. – Y restándole importancia al tema le dedicó una fugaz mirada a Naruto por primera vez – Hay nuevas noticias que quiero que escuches – Esta vez se dirigió únicamente a Tsunade.

– Ya veo. – Dando una rápida ojeada al cheque dobló el papelito en dos. – Shizune, andando.

– Sí.

Y así como todo había comenzado, todo había terminado. En menos de un minuto Naruto se encontraba como en un inicio: cuestionándose a sí mismo.

**Notas de la autora:** Novel por cierto, espero disfruten el primer capítulo de esta historia.


	2. La rosa roja

**Capítulo II:** La rosa roja

— Atshu! Atshu! Atshu!

Estornudo tras estornudo, el rubio no paraba de exudar esa verde secreción que su nariz se había encargado de fabricar toda la mañana en cantidades industriales. Y el acto se volvía cada vez más sofocante.

— Y se supone que esto me va ayudar a ah ah..atshu!— Y nuevamente un fuerte estornudo interrumpía su tercer intento de aclaración.

— A descongestionarte.— Jiraiya estaba cansado de responderle lo mismo y se preguntaba qué parte de esa clara explicación no comprendía.

— Uhmm — Asintió dudoso, una vez más, el rubio mirando con desconfianza el frasco que Jiraiya sostenía en sus manos.

Entonces el peliblanco supo que el rubio no entendía nada, viéndose en la necesidad de brindarle una explicación aún más clara.

— Lo que quiere decir es que podrás respirar mejor.  
— Ahh... ya veo.— Respondió el rubio aún con desconfianza.

Y es que Naruto estaba convencido de que las medicinas tenían dos objetivos: uno, curar al enfermo y dos, atormentarlo. Y si no era así, ¿entonces por qué tenían que tener esa apariencia tan repulsiva? Después de pensarlo unas cuantas veces más, tomó una decisión: No, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de tomar ese oleoso jarabe que traslucía gris a través del oscuro frasco y tampoco tenía ganas de desvelar el mito de su sabor. La negación fue inmediata. Sólo de pensarlo se le revolvía el estómago. Pero, ¿acaso tendría otra opción?

— Me ha costado bastante trabajo conseguirlo, así que ya deja de mirarlo y tómalo de una vez.— Cansado de ver la angustiante cara del rubio, Jiraiya trataba de convencerlo.

— S-sí, sí. Sólo que lo haré más tarde.—Naruto aún se mantenía firme en su decisión.

Pero engañar a Jiraiya era difícil, y más si la persona que lo intentaba era Naruto. Ese revoltoso rubio que conocía desde niño.

— ¡Naaaruuuto!

Y de repente, con un torpe movimiento el peliblanco saltó sobre Naruto, tratando de aprisionarlo contra la cama. Pero lo único que había capturado en la maniobra era un montón de sábanas y rollos de papel higiénico usados. Jiraiya nunca pensó que después de diez años, tendría que seguir dándole la medicina como a un niño pequeño. Pero tenía que hacerlo, al menos si valoraba su vida, pues Tsunade había sido muy clara al respecto. No quería epidemias rondando su posada. Pero Jiraiya sabía bien que en el fondo la verdad era otra. A pesar de todo, Tsunade aún se preocupaba por el rubio y sabía perfectamente lo fácil que era para éste empeorarse.

Naruto había escapado, y sin poder evitarlo soltó esa demente risita de victoria. Sin embargo, era todavía muy pronto para celebrar, pues estaba seguro de que su instigador padrino no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente. Aún en pijamas y con los pies descalzos, el rubio caminaba sigilosamente por el pasillo. Bastaría con encontrar un lugar seguro donde esconderse por un buen tiempo hasta que el peliblanco desistiera en su búsqueda.

De pronto, la puerta de uno de los apartamentos de abrió. Naruto rápidamente subió unas cuantas gradas pegando el cuerpo hacia la pared, tratando de ocultarse. En eso escuchó una voz que curiosamente le resultaba familiar.

— ...cuando termines podrás retirarte, pero mantente cerca.- Cabellos negros y piel blanca. A pesar de estar casi cubierto en su totalidad podía reconocerlo. Era el mismo que había cancelado su alquiler. Tan misterioso y sombrío como aquella noche, mostraba el mismo frío gesto en su rostro.

— Sí, sí ...pero al menos traeme algo de comer.- Con mala gana el hombre que se mantenía tras la puerta semiabierta, alzaba la mano en señal de despedida. Mientras que el otro se alejaba con paso calmo hacia las escaleras que daban hacia el primer piso.

La intriga volvía a renacer en Naruto, y la trillada pregunta del por qué afloraba una vez más en su mente.

Y de forma involuntaria los pies del pelirubio se movilizaron hasta la misma escalera que minutos antes el pelinegro había bajado, persiguiéndolo sin ninguna lógica explicación. Esperando verlo en la recepción, éste se asomó hacia la pared que separaba la recepción en dos ambientes: uno que daba hacia la calle y el otro, hacia los interiores del hotel.

No estaba. Había desaparecido. Naruto no se explicaba cómo, si hace unos segundos podía haber jurado verlo doblar la misma pared en el que él se apoyaba. Frotándose la nariz frenéticamente por el escozor, el rubio avanzó hacia la recepción. Al parecer no había nadie ahí. Insólito, pensaba el rubio pues la barra de atención siempre estaba ocupado por Shizune-san.

En eso una grave voz salió azotando la puerta de la recepción. Pronto, Naruto se dejó caer rápidamente tras el mostrador, rogando por que no lo vieran.

—...esa sólo es mi decisión!— Exclamó con enfurecida voz quien acababa de salir, y que para suerte de Naruto se había detenido tras la barra.

— Humph. ¿Y crees que tú sólo podrás detenerlo?— Réplico una voz femenina con inconfundible firmeza. El rubio supo entonces que se trataba de Tsunade.

— Ese no es tu problema, además yo no...— De pronto el pelinegro se calló súbitamente.

— Tú no... ¿qué ?— La rubia con enojado tono repetía las últimas palabras del ojinegro, mientras se acercaba a éste con semblante amenazador.

— Nada.

— ¿Nada?— La mujer no parecía convencida de su respuesta.

— No hay nada más que hablar. No aquí.—Respondió el pelinegro con voz serena.

Naruto, quien presenciaba todo en completo silencio apostaba que en cualquier momento la furiosa rubia le propinaría un golpe. Y no era para menos, después de haberle hablado en ese tono, era un hecho. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa no ocurrió nada.

— Comprendo.— Y sin una sola palabra más, la mujer se retiró cerrando tras sí la puerta de la recepción.

Era imposible. El rubio no concebía cómo era posible que la fuerte mujer que él conocía, se marchara sin siquiera decirle una palabra. Ese chico si que...

De pronto, un fuerte jalón lo hizo salir de su improvisado escondite.

— Aayyy! Itai, itai!—Lo habían descubierto.

— ¡¿Quién er...?— Pero la pregunta se quedó a la mitad, pues al parecer lo había reconocido.- ¡¿Tú?

— ¡Yaa...suéltame!— Moviendo las manos hacia el pelinegro, Naruto trataba de soltar ese fuerte agarre que por poco lo dejaba sin cabello.

—...— El pelinegro quien se mostraba algo sorprendido, lo soltó al instante.— No deberías andar espiando a la gente.

— Espiando... ¿a ti?

— Entonces, ¿por qué me perseguías? — Dejó escapar automáticamente el ojinegro.

—Y-yo... perseguirte, dices?—Aquella pregunta le había caído como un balde de agua fría. Estaba seguro de que no le había visto.- ¡Por supuesto que no!— No le que daba más que negar lo evidente.

— Tienes razón.— Afirmó el pelinegro con un razonable gesto en su cara— ¿Cómo podría imaginar que un ser tan inepto y sin la más mínima idea de discreción podría perseguirme?.—Y mientras decía cada palabra con acentuada ironía, acorralaba a un temeroso rubio contra el enorme armario de la estancia.

— P-pues...eto...Oye, espera un momento, yo no soy ningún inepto y si sé lo que es discreci-ción!.—Contestó con aplomo el rubio tratando de defender su dignidad.  
—Discreción...se dice dis-cre-ción.— Deletreaba sarcásticamente el pelinegro.

— Argh... ¿Quién te crees qué eres?.— Un poco sorprendido por su explosiva reacción, el pelinegro retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás.— ¡Yo no te pedí nada! ¿Crees que soy inútil? ¿Qué por qué pagaste lo que me correspondía te ganaste el derecho de insultarme?.

—Cálmate un poco.—Tratando de apaciguarlo, el pelinegro le restó importancia a su comportamiento. La verdad es que nunca pensó que el rubio se ofendería tanto con una simple broma.— Estás exagerando.

— No, ¡no me calmo!.— Naruto estaba enojado, no sabía exactamente de qué, pero la sangre le ardía. Hasta sentía el rostro acalorado de la cólera.

— Sabes, creo que...— El pelinegro estaba a punto de decirle que parecía enfermo, cuando el rubio lo interrumpió.

— No, ¡tú no sabes nada! La gente como tú nunca sabe nada.— Ahora era el rubio quien se acercaba hacia el pelinegro, mientras movía acusadoramente sus manos hacia éste.

En eso un fuerte ruido captó la atención de ambos, un carro negro se había estacionado intempestivamente en la entrada de la posada. Tras las puertas principales de la estancia se podía vislumbrar varias siluetas de personas saliendo con mucha rapidez del oscuro automóvil.

El pelinegro no dudo ni un instante, sujetando al rubio de un brazo, lo empujó bruscamente dentro del armario y junto a éste, él también ingresó. Una vez encerrados, el ojinegro aferró con una mano al rubio contra un lado del amplio ropero, y con la otra tapó su boca. La conducta adoptada por el pelinegro fue tan repentina que Naruto no tuvo oportunidad de resistirse.

— ¡Búsquenlo!— Los hombres que hace momentos estaban afuera, habían ingresado. Eran seis individuos, todos vestidos de negro.  
Uno de ellos dio la orden respectiva, sin embargo ésta no se ejecutó.

— ¡Alto!—Era Tsunade, quien había salido a su encuentro y tras ella, Shizune junto a Jiraiya.—¿Quién demonios te crees para venir a irrumpir así en mi hotel?

— Ja.— Una frívola risa escapó de los delgados labios del referido. Al igual que los otros, éste también vestía de negro, pero se dejaba diferenciar por una rosa roja en la parte superior de su traje.— Tsunade-sama, es un verdadero placer poder verla otra vez.— Acercándose hacia ella lentamente, recorrió con un dedo el largo del mostrador con desafiante actitud.—Pero usted sabe que yo no me creo nadie.- Y con un inesperado golpe, sacudió el mostrador.— ¡Yo soy _su_ sucesor!.

El ambiente se llenó de incertidumbre y seguido de un siniestro silencio, el lugar enmudeció. De pronto, una estrenduosa risa rompió el mutismo.

— Realmente crees que _él_ te cederá ese lugar.— Y sin parar de reirse, la rubia mujer volvió a proncunciar.—  
¡¿Realmente lo crees?— Pero esta vez con ruda entonación.

— Sí.—Una fría mirada acompañó la escueta respuesta del aludido.

— Creí que eras más inteligente, pero ya veo que sólo eres un patético subordinado.—Y sin más, la rubia se acercó hacia éste para dedicarle con desprecio una última palabra.— ¡Largo!

— Humph. Esta es tu manera de ser intimidante, ¿cierto, Tsunade?.—El referido apenas se había movido de su lugar.— Está bien. No soy rencoroso. Cuando el día llegue, creéme que te tendré presente.— Dicho esto, el de coleta alta cogió la rosa que adornaba su traje y la soltó al piso con una cínica reverencia.—Sólo vine a darte sus saludos.— Dicho esto, el de redondos anteojos se retiró seguido por sus secuaces.

—Idiota.— Pisando la tétrica rosa, Tsunade ingresó al único recinto de la recepción que minutos después se inundó de gritos.  
Jiraiya y Shizune, quienes habían presenciado toda la escena en completo silencio, entraron tras ella.

Naruto un poco abrumado por la violenta conversación que acababa de presenciar, apenas comprendía la incómoda situación en la que se encontraba. Y es que desde un inicio el pelinegro no había parado de presionarlo fuertemente contra el armario, un minuto mas ahí dentro y era seguro que moriría asfixiado.

— ¡Hmmm!— Naruto sacó de su ensimismamiento al pelinegro que parecía muy afectado por lo recientemente visto. Pronto éste despertó de su letargo apartando sus manos del rubio, acabando con esa incómoda posición.— ¡Teme! Casi me ahogo.

— ...— El pelinegro había vuelto al mismo estado aletargado.

— ¿Quiénes eran esos? ¿Y qué buscaban aquí?.— Volvió a preguntar el rubio mientras sobaba su adolorida muñeca.— Oye, ¡te estoy hablando!.—Mas éste sólo lo ignoraba.— ¡Ba..aatshu!

— ¿Estás resfriado?— Atinó a preguntar el pelinegro evitando responder las preguntas.

— No se nota...te..¡eeaatshu!—Declaró el rubio con cierta obviedad.

— Ahora sí.— Respondió el pelinegro diponiéndose a salir del armario cuando de repente éste se abrió solo.

—¿Sasuke...?—Jiraiya, quien se había acercado al escuchar el sonoro estornudo del pelirubio, se sorprendió al encontrarse cara a cara con el pelinegro.

—Humph.— Y sin decir nada, éste salió del armario dirigiéndose hacia el centro de la recepción, donde minutos antes había acontecido todo.

—Sasuke. — En voz baja, Naruto repitió el nombre. Recordaba haberlo escuchado antes, pero ¿dónde?.

— Listo Naruto, ¡servido!—Y sin previo aviso, Jiraiya le metió una cucharada de jarabe rebasante en la boca.

—¡Wuaghh!—Después de bebérsela toda, Naruto exclamó asqueado.- No volveré a beber eso nunca más.

— Si no quieres beberla más, entonces ¡deja de andar descalzo!.—Sin embargo, Naruto ignoró su comentario para dirigirse nuevamente al pelinegro, quien se había agachado a recoger algo del piso.

— No creas que he terminado de ha...— Pero nuevamente fue interrumpido, esta vez por Jiraiya, quien había puesto una mano sobre su hombro.— ¿Qué...?

— Será mejor que vayas a descansar, Naruto.—Jiraiya, quien hace segundos lucía muy sereno, había cambiado su semblante a uno igual de serio que el pelinegro. Naruto no comprendía nada. No entendía por qué de pronto Jiraiya parecía ignorarlo todo y luego, de forma radical asumía una preocupante postura. Sin pensarlo más, confundido se dirigió hacia las escaleras, pues al parecer volvería a ser excluido de la situación.

— Búscame cuando ya no seas una epidemia.— Al escuchar esto, Naruto volteó con la intención de replicarle, mas el pelinegro ya no estaba. Sólo alcanzó a ver como Jiraiya desaparecía tras la puerta de la recepción. De repente, un fugaz recuerdo cruzó su mente. Una imagen y un nombre.

_**Sasuke Uchiha.**_

_Continuará..._

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Espero sus apreciaciones, o al menos una señal de vida allá afuera ¬¬.

¡Hasta la próxima!

**_ Faig2_**


End file.
